


Man's World

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Carly speak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonDancer5150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/gifts).



Carly was sitting quietly on a medical table, watching as Ratchet grumbled and complained about the repairs he was performing to Bumblebee's lower leg, while Spike slept off his own painful injuries.

"How did you stay unscathed?" Ratchet finally asked her.

"Oh, I didn't go. Boy's night out, and all that."

"Your concepts of gender behaviors are worse than our own class differences," Ratchet told her. "Are all males recklessly lacking in forethought?"

"Pretty sure that's how the 'man's world' stereotype came into being," Carly agreed.

"I'm changing my gender designation on the political asylum paperwork then," the medic growled.


End file.
